


Out and About

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Brotp, Embarrassment, Jeff is a dick, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Matsuda Is An Idiot, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Stab-Cakes, Teasing, Vibrators, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff said he wanted to try something this was not what L had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I making this a thing for anyone yet?  
> No?  
> Okay
> 
>  
> 
> ~UuU

"Hey. I wanna try something." 

L looked up at Jeff where he stood next to his chair, momentarily pulling him from his work on an investigation. A recent string of sexual assaults that lead to murder had been tossed his way. It was child's play really but it passed the time. He blinked with a slight tilt of his head up at his friend/roommate. 

"I'm curious. What did you have in mind?" 

Jeff's brows knitted together, eyes narrowing as much as was physically possible for him. 

"Are the guys from the JTF gonna be here anytime soon?" 

What did the Task Force have to do with this? Nonetheless L answered honestly. 

"They'll be around tomorrow. They would like me to brief them on my progress of the case." 

Jeff pouted like a child who was denied a second cookie. 

"Damnit. Fine. We'll just do it tomorrow." He turned on his heel and flopped on the bed, tugging off his shirt and sweater and tossing them to the ground, his pants came off when he was ready to actually get some sleep. 

"Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?" L asked, now interested. It wasn't often Jeff was the one who had the adventurous ideas--he was the kind of guy who went with the flow more often than not--and the thought that Woods might actually be letting that part of him show intrigued the detective. 

"It'll be more fun that way," He said. "When are they coming?" 

"Chief Yagami did ask to meet early morning." 

Jeff grumbled something about him being an insomniac before shucking his jeans and pulling on a pair of flannel bottoms. 

"Fine. Just wake me up before they come." He pulled on his sleep mask and burrowed himself under the blanket. How this was a twenty year old man when he acted like a child, L would possibly never know. But then again, he was four years older and acted the same. Odd. 

L turned in earlier than usual, his eyelids feeling heavy to the point he found himself dozing off several times in his chair. Jeff was quietly snoring away, something he was once very annoyed with, now he found it as oddly pleasant background noise. He saved his work with a yawn, shutting down his computer and climbing off the chair to trudge. 

He needed to remember to thank Jeff for talking him into getting a room with a King-Sized mattress. 

He didn't bother removing his clothes (why when he would just put them back on again?) and climbed in beside his friend. 

_Note to self: Pillows are great._

He may have had one foot hanging off and half his face smashed into the pillow but L was asleep in moments. 

\---

 _Note to self: Alarms clocks are terrible._

The detective dragged himself out from under the covers, away from he and Jeff's shared warmth, and turned off the buzzing contraption. A terrible device really but he would probably sleep for hours longer without it. Jeff mumbled in his slumber, pulling the blankets around him tighter when the loss of an extra body became apparent. 

The coffee was especially strong that morning. Soon he was back in his chair, staring at his computer while the bags under his eyes grew worse, with what was basically a large shot of espresso. 

He isn't sure when Jeff wakes up, but soon the younger man is draped over his chair, arms loosely wrapping around his shoulders as he grumbled. 

"You were supposed to wake me, asshat."

"But you looked oh so peaceful. It would have been cruel to wake you." He heard Jeff scoff before releasing him and grabbing a towel from the linen closet. 

"Whatever. Hey, be on the bed when I get out." Suddenly L perked. Oh right. Jeffrey wanted to try something he heard the water and risked a glance back to the bed with its rumpled bedspread. He looked at his work. Back to the bed. Back to his work. Back to the bed. 

For the first time, L muttered two words he never believes he would. 

"Fuck it." 

Computer off once more, he stepped down from his chair and fell back onto the mattress. Yes, King-Size had definitely been a good idea. So were the twenty minute naps he allowed himself when Jeff was showering. 

He never heard the water turn off or hear his friends footsteps as he padded across the carpet. Jeff almost laughed at the sight of his friend fast asleep on the bed. It was cute and he made sure to take a picture but he had a surprise for the genius. And they didn't have a whole lot of time. Jeff made sure he was careful, climbing onto the bed without waking up L as he slept away. He shivered from cold air hitting his still wet skin but he could deal. He would manage. 

He slid his hands up his sides, tracing over where hip bones and ribs could be made out softly. He got the detective squirming some, accidentally lifting his hips and pressing up against Jeff. The killer kept him suspended with one arm around his waist, leaning over him as his free hand roamed up, over his stomach and abdomen until he found his target. His face threatened to split again as he pinched L's nipple hard and the detective jumped, waking up and panicking for half a second until the soft shush in his ear. 

Jeff was going to give him a heart attack once of these days. 

"Relax," The younger cooed, lessening his grip and playing his fingers down his chest again, pulling a small hum from the other as he sank back into the mattress. 

"How's it feel?" 

"Nice... It's feels nice." L sounded like he was going to fall asleep again. Jeff just couldn't let that happen. He tickled L's sides, forcing him to squirm again until he dipped his hand past his jeans. The genius jumped again, biting back a groan and pressing his face into the pillow as Jeff cupped him through his briefs. 

There was almost something sinful doing this so early in the morning, especially when there was going to be company here soon. If this was what Jeff had planned all along, he couldn't say he didn't like it. The feel of the killer's skin against his back where his shirt rode up had shivers running up his spine and his toes curling. 

Then Jeff was pulling back leaving the older man momentarily dazed. 

"You're gonna want to lose these," He said, tugging a belt loop. Followed by a smack against his ass that had him yelping in surprise. 

He glared at the killer as he snorted and got off the bed, going to his bag and digging through it. Jeff muttered something as L shimmied out of his jeans, leaving them bunched up around his knees. He felt exposed, just lying there waiting for whatever Jeff was going to do. It made his face burn. 

Jeff came back and lifted L to how he was before. "Stay like that," He ordered and L heard a cap open. The first touch made him jump again. Jeff's fingers were cold. One digit slid in slowly, giving him time to adjust despite not needing it if Jeff was just going to be fucking him. But he didn't intervene, just lied back and groaned as he was slowly worked open. No one could ever say Jeff wasn't good with his hands. 

Woods pulled his fingers away and watched as his friend instinctively lift his hips higher. Cute. He thought he was going to fuck him. He spread of a little of the lubricant over the toy, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt his friend in anyway before pressing it into him slowly.

The sound he made nearly had Jeff cumming right there. 

It was a simple toy really, nothing but black silicone that curved against his tail bone securely. It also curved in another way. 

"What is that?" L looked over his shoulder, a thin sheen of sweat on his features and a slight tremble in his arms. 

"Just a little something," Jeff snickered, grabbing hold of him and flipping them around. He planted his back firmly against the headboard and seated L in his lap. "But that's not even the best part." He grinned and revealed his hand, a small black remote held in his palm. It could be easily concealed in his pockets. "Watch this." He pressed the first button. 

L bucked with a gasp as the toy began buzzing, vibrating against a bundle of nerves that had him moaning and arching off of Jeff. Only to be pulled down and held in place as his hand returned to his cock, now fully erect and leaking precum into his hand. 

"Now how's it feel?" He just barely heard Jeff whisper over the sounds of his own ragged breathing. 

"G-Good!" He moaned as he writhed. He watched with wide eyes as Jeff brought the remote up to his line of sight. Watched as his thumb hovered over the second power setting and--

L let out a sharp cry as the vibrations buzzed harder, toes curling hard against the sheets in bliss. His orgasm was already on the horizon, warmth flooding everywhere in his body as Jeff stroked him faster. He willingly gave into the mind-numbing pleasure and was sent crashing, waves of euphoria washing over him as he came into the killer's hand. 

Jeff let him ride it out, turning the vibrations down to the first setting and watching as L keened, panting heavily and whining at the over stimulation. He decided to show him mercy and shut it off. For now.

Jeff wiped his sticky hand on the sheets, making a mental note to call someone to change them later. Then he pulled up L's pants, much to the others confusion.

"What are you-"

"What? You think that was all I wanted to do?" He snickered as he gently pushed him off, getting up so he could get dressed and not stand in just a towel anymore. "Oh no. I'm gonna have fun with you." He knew L was staring at him--disbelief? He doubted. Most likely some mix of anger and shock.

"Jeffrey. This is not funny."

"You and I have different senses of humor, then." He pulled on a shirt and his signature sweatshirt, turning just so he could see the other's expression. He was still flushed, cheeks tinted a nice rose and a nice shine to his brow. The genius looked ready to call him out before the knocking at the door. The very little color to L's face drained as Jeff grinned.

"Have fuuun~!" Then he ducked away into a side-room off the main room. L mentally cursed his roommate as he slid off the bed on shaky legs, fixing his clothing and shivering as the toy kept brushing against his prostate with every shift. He hoped he looked presentable enough and not like he was not just given a hand-job in bed.

He shuffled into the foyer of the room, settling into a chair before calling, "It's open."

He prayed Jeff had mercy on him.


	2. Chapter 2

This was humiliating. No. Utterly horrifying is what this was. He damned Jeff with every microfiber of his being because he knew. He just _knew_ Jeff was getting a kick out of his misery.

Damn him! He was the reason why L was even in this situation!

"Ryuzaki?" Came the worried knocking of Matusda from outside the bathroom door. "Are you sure you're alright in there?" L wanted to answer him, wanted to say that yes he was fine.

But it was quite difficult to answer when his back was to the door, and he was stroking himself as a toy buzzed against his prostate. That specific situation made it especially hard to speak without accidentally moaning in the process.

He silently cursed everyone outside the door as he stroked harder, heavy pants making the mirror cloudy. He squeezed and choked on a breath, hunching over the vanity as the toy buzzed harder.

"Y-Yes," He called, failing to keep his voice from shaking. His face felt hot and he knew it wasn't just from the cramped space and little oxygen. "I-I'm perfectly f-fine." He would be better as soon as he came. That had to be Jeff's plan. To just work him up enough to be desperate and force him to touch himself in the company of his associates. That had to--

L damn near screamed in frustration when the toy suddenly shut off, slumping against the vanity top as his knees gave out. His reflection was sweaty and flushed, cheeks a brilliant red in embarrassment and mild anger.

_Damn you, Jeffrey._

"Uhmm.." Matsuda again. "We'll come back tomorrow if that's alright! It's clear you're not feeling well!" A shuffle as they most definitely grabbed their things as quick as they could. "I left an antacid on the table in case you need it! Feel better soon!" He heard the younger man fumble with his things before the door closed and there was silence.

Silence that, L knew, would not last much longer. Because there was the distant door opening and there were the footsteps. Then the door was opening and he caught Jeff's smug face in the mirror.

"Having fun?" He asked only to receive a glare in return.

"Jeffrey, that was utterly humil--Aahn." Whatever rant L was going to give was cut off, Jeff's hand in the pocket of his sweater pressing a button and starting the toy again. He buried his face into his elbow, shuddering at the vibrations and knowing Jeff was watching him lose control. He only looked when the killer pressed against his back, free hand joining his own and moving along with him.

"You couldn't even wait till they were gone," He breathed hot and heavy in the older man's ear. "Dirty little boy touching himself when there are people around." L shuddered at the filthy talk, screwing his eyes shut as his face burned hotter. Even with the Task Force gone now this was still embarrassing.

"J-Jeff, that's not--Ah!" The toy vibrated faster, forcing a whimper and pushing back against the killer instinctively.

"Quiet. You know it's true. You liked them watching you. Didn't you?" He squeezes and L choked on his breath, his free hand clutching at Jeff's arm desperately. He was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, moving his and Jeff's hands faster along his cock with a broken moan.

"Y..Y-Yes. I-I liked it when they w-watched me! Oh, God, Jeff!" He didn't try to stop him when his jeans were pushed off his hips, so long as he kept touching him. Kept whispering dirty little words of unspoken truth in his ear. He finally did yell in frustration when the toy stopped again, looking over his shoulder and giving the killer a sort of desperate look. A look that went from desperate to blissful as Jeff moved the toy, slowly pulling it out and tossing it somewhere on the vanity (they would need to clean up later).

L's legs failed him again, almost sending him crashing until Jeff picked him up and set him down on the edge of the vanity. Then there was the sound of metal and leather as he worked his belt off and shoved his pants down just enough. Then he was pulling L's legs around him and--

L had never been more grateful for the absence of the Task Force then when he practically sobbed in pleasure as Jeff fucked into him, nails digging into the younger through his sweater. He doesn't even recognize his own voice, just hears the gasping mantra of 'yes' and 'Jeff'.

No one could ever make him admit it, but he prefered the real thing than the toy.

Neither of them noticed the door opening and the officer walking in what he hoped was quietly. Touta froze mid-step when he finally registered just _what_ those noises were and _who_ was making them. He gaped at the open bathroom door where the noises were more certainly coming from. He didn't mean to walk in on Ryuzaki having--ahem, _private company_ , but he had forgotten his phone and it was sitting right there. On the table.

_In front of the open door._

He went for it anyway, ducking down and hurrying and grabbing his phone before darting out of sight as quickly as possible. He didn't look. He didn't see anything.

However, Ryuzaki suddenly screaming, "Oh, _fuck_ Yes!" Would forever be burned into his memory.


End file.
